1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to educational and demonstration devices for the instruction of basic scientific principles. The invention further provides a multifunctional support element which can be used in a wide variety of experiments and activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of supports for classroom science equipment is known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,981 for an "APPARATUS FOR CLASSROOM PHYSICS EXPERIMENTS" and U.S. Pat. No. 1,849,305 for an "EXPERIMENTAL DERRICK AND LADDER ASSEMBLY" are examples of devices used for classroom that instruction include supports. However the supports described in these patents are designed solely for particular applications and are not multifunctional.